


Ghost Crossing

by Port_wind_sea



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_wind_sea/pseuds/Port_wind_sea
Summary: A piece of art inspired by anarchycox's Death Came for Him & He Became Death, made for the 2017 Kingsman Big Bang.Eggsy doesn't believe he's dead, until someone walks straight through him without stopping.





	Ghost Crossing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death Came for Him & He Became Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422392) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 




End file.
